Where in the world are we?
by Lady DuCaine
Summary: The Ducks land on Earth and start to learn about the world they’re on. This is a prequel story before the TV series started.


Title: Where in the world are we?

Summary: The Ducks land on Earth and start to learn about the world they're on.

Author: Kaladan Flashblade

Feedback: Constructive reviews alright, flamers can keep their hands silent.

Archive: Archive is okay, if you ask me first.

Rating: PG

Pairing: none mentioned.

Main Character(s): The members of the cartoon show The Mighty Ducks.

Disclaimer: I'm not making any money out of writing these stories. No harm will come to them. Please don't accuse me of trying to harm them.

* * *

**Where in the world are we?**

The first glance around the sky, Wing did was found that the Raptor was gone. Hidden by their cloaking device that the Saurians had on board and they were not going to be easy to find. Now they needed to figure out what to do. Wing turned to Mallory for some advice.

Mallory sighed. "We'll have to scope out the surrounding area and see if the planet is inhabited and if the locals are friendly."

"Right, Dive, locate us a place where we can hide out for a few days. Far away from this place, possibly seven miles east of that building," Wildwing was pointing towards a building that was called The Pond.

"Right bro," Dive said, as they quickly flew seven miles east of the Pond to find an isolated area.

Mallory was the first one out of the plane and she did a quick scouting of the area to find a cave that was not too far away from where they landed. She jogged back to the Aerowing to see them covering it up with tree branches and other things that would hide it from the locals. "Wildwing, sir, I found a cave about ten minutes jog east of our location."

Wing nodded. "We'll set up camp there for now."

Tanya and Mallory gathered the food supply as Grin, Duke, Dive and Wing brought the other supplies to the tent. Each Duck remained silent as they followed Mallory to the cave. The cave was big enough to house several ducks in it and it was deep. Deep enough to hide within it if needed.

"Tanya, how much food do we have? Mallory, how much water do we have?" Wildwing asked, as he looked at the two females.

"Including local vegetations, enough to last us a few weeks, as long as we boil the water it should be drinkable." Tanya replied.

"Right, hopefully, by the first full Puckian moon we should find the Raptor and get out of here with Dragaunus as our prisoner," Wing stated.

"But what if we can't find him and he finds a way to get the locals to think we're the bad guys and he's not, Wing?" asked Tanya.

"We cannot let that happen, Wildwing. We must act now to make sure that the locals do not think that we're the enemy and the Saurians the good guys." Mallory stated.

Dive spoke. "They'll conquer this world just like they did to ours."

"They won't, Dive. Not by a long shot. They will be captured and imprisoned for what they did to our people before they even have a chance to conquer this world." Wildwing said. Wildwing thought to himself, 'Only if luck is on our side and we're able to capture them within the full Puckian moon or whatever moon that shines on this world.'

Duke looked to Wing. "I'm going to take a stealth look at those buildings, with any luck I may be able to find a better place to set up base."

"Maybe…but be careful, we do not know where we are at or what the locals are like. They may be hostile, Duke," said Wing.

"I'll be careful, and back in a few hours." Duke ran off into the brush that surrounded their new camp.

It was night time, Mallory paced in front of the cave, eyes searching for their sixth member returning back to the cave.

"Any sign of Duke, Mallory?" asked Wing, as he walked up behind her holding a cup of soup in his hand.

"Thank you, but no sign of Duke yet, sir." Mallory said, as she accepted the cup of soup.

"I wonder what's taking him so long; I hope nothing bad has happened."

"He's probably making sure that the locals do not see him or if they did can't follow him back here to our camp." Mallory suggested.

Wing nodded. "I just can't help but worry."

A snap of a branch was heard and Mallory aimed her puck gun in the direction of the sound. Neither duck moved or breathed as the seconds went by. Then, a dark form emerged from the darkness – it was Duke. Mallory lowered her weapon as Duke walked past them and into the cave itself, where he took a cup of soup and took a sip of it before he turned to look at Wing and Mallory who sat down nearby.

"What are the locals like and are they friendly?" Wildwing asked.

"They're beakless and featherless. They don't even skate on ice," Duke said.

"They sound creepy," Dive commented.

Tanya shrugged. "Well we are on a different planet and probably a different dimension."

"Well, did you figure out what this planet is called, Duke?" asked Wing.

"Yes, I followed someone who was talking about the welfare of this planet. I heard him say Earth," Duke said, as he pulled out of his shirt some newspapers that he had managed to steal from the boxes that they were in. "I figured get some papers to find out more about this world."

Wing looked at the front page to see a beakless, featherless duck on the page. "They look like a weird genetic experiment was done to them."

Tanya chuckled. "Yeah like someone made them like rodents and plucked every last feather from their body, such poor pathetic creatures."

Duke shrugged. "I don't think they even evolved from ducks."

"What do you mean, Duke?" asked Dive.

"They seem to act more like mammals, and seem to be covered in hair instead of feathers."

"Well, we will need to investigate them further before we figure out what to do next," Tanya suggested as she looked at Wing.

"Right. Tanya, can you turn one of the monitors in the Aerowing to connect to this world's satellites if they are that advanced, to find out more about these Earthlings," Wildwing asked.

"That's easy just give me two minutes," she said as she entered the Aerowing. Two minutes later, she came back out. "Done,"

As the others walked into the Aerowing, she spoke, "I got their news station I think. It looks like they give people information this way."

They turned to look at the monitor which was transformed to be their TV; to see CNN Headline news on. They didn't even understand the words that they were hearing. They didn't speak their language.

"I guess we will have to learn their language. Is there a station where they might have teachers or instructors on how to speak their language, Tanya?" asked Wildwing.

"I believe so," she said, as she turned the channel to PBS where the children show Sesame Street was on. "This is what I believe is their teaching channel,"

Dive smiled. "Hey look at that duck," he said as he pointed to Big Bird.

"That is a huge duck. He's probably almost as big as Grin," Duke said.

They sat around the monitor listening to the show till it ended and then another show came on after that. Other shows came on after that one ended that dealt with other subjects. Dive wanted to see what the other channels were; so the channel was flipped till they got to a history channel which intrigued them all. They watched it till late that night, when they all went to bed.

It was about six weeks later, Dive had caught onto the language; it wasn't hard once one figured out what objects were being referred to. He was the first to start translating their language to that of Earth's language, but he also made the food rations go down considerably by a week's time.

Wildwing was peeved. They were on strict rations till they were able to capture Dragaunus and now they were going to have to make their appearance to the humans of Earth and find a way to get food and a better place to live as they were nearly found by several hikers. "Dive, how could you eat a whole week's ration in one night?"

"I don't know, when I watch those channels…I get the munchies."

"The munchies?" asked Duke.

"Yeah, midnight snacks of whatever you could find." Dive said.

"And you just happen to eat a week's worth of rations?" asked Mallory.

"Yup and I'm sorry, I'll bring it back if I have too." Dive said.

Mallory immediately shook her head. "No, it's in your stomach and I'm not eating what you just ate and threw up so we could eat it. No thank you!"

Dive sighed. "Does that mean we have to encounter those humans sooner then planned?"

Wildwing nodded. "Yes, Dive. It will be a week sooner and I'm hoping that we will not get killed by them."

Dive gulped. "Fingers crossed that we don't,"

"And if we get killed by them, I'm going to haunt you for the rest of your life, Dive!" Mallory snarled.

Dive cowered behind Wing. "She's crazy bro,"

"Many of us are not very happy with you Dive, for what you did. We could have used that week to really get to know what this world is like," Duke said.

Dive looked very sorry about it. Wing told them to break camp and get everything in the Aerowing and make it look like that no one lived in the cave. As the others started to pack what supplies that they had hauled out of the Aerowing, Wing wondered what this world can do for them and will they help them find the Saurians and will they accept them.


End file.
